


How to Train your Chuck

by omnia_sol



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck does things, Gen, I imagine he puffs up like a fat fluffy bird, and Raleigh is like, hhhaha aww yis, mostly badly, which makes Chuck super grumpy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnia_sol/pseuds/omnia_sol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After cancelling the apocalypse, Chuck realises that he doesn't know how to do any of the things a normal person would because he's never had a normal life. Cue Raleigh stepping in to teach him.</p><p>Yes, this is crack :D</p><p>Chapter 1: Driving</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train your Chuck

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on the [Pacific Rim kink meme](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com) suggested that Raleigh should give Chuck driving lessons. Feel free to send in prompts for what Raleigh should try to teach Chuck next! 
> 
> Title is a parody of "How to Train your Dragon" :)
> 
> I'm sorry all of my Pacific Rim fics have been thunder-punching your souls with angst; I hope this makes up for it! :D

"Mirrors?"

"Check."

"Did you adjust your seat?"

"Yeah."

"Seat belt?"

"For Christ's sake _Ra_ leigh, are we ever going to get moving?" Chuck demands, gracing Raleigh with his bitchiest look. "You're supposed to be teaching me how to _drive_ , not how to inspect the goddamn car. That snail just passed us!"

Raleigh does his best to look indignant, but he'd be lying if he said he isn't enjoying this. The fact that Chuck can operate a 250-foot tall fighting robot but struggle to work an automatic four-door Toyota is one of the best things he's ever seen. "Fine, but if I die I'm coming back as a ghost to haunt you," he warns, unable to help the grin that rises to his face.

Chuck snorts dismissively. "We've lived through nuclear explosions; I doubt we went through that just to die in a Toyota. Besides," he drawls, unable to resist a jab, "I'm sure that lumpy sweater will protect you; it's better than an airbag."

"Hey! Don't knock the sweater!" Raleigh protests. "I don't even know why I agreed to do this. You'd have the _worst_ road rage ever. You'd be the person that screams at little old ladies and war veterans as they try to pass into your lane —"

"— _I'm_ a war veteran —" 

"— and then you'd cause a massive clusterfuck because you were, I don't know, getting really into that _Marley & Me_ audiobook that you own," Raleigh finishes, nodding emphatically.

"...How do you know about that?!" 

Raleigh's eyebrows shoot up. "Wait, seriously? I was just kidding. You totally would own that though."

_"Can we get going?!"_

"No, because you still haven't put your seat belt on!"

"Oh, fuck me."

"If you do a good enough job we can watch _Marley & Me_ after," Raleigh suggests innocently.

Chuck groans.

Driving is so not worth this.


End file.
